Crushed
by Ace Lannigan
Summary: [One Shot] Alternate of 'The Crush' Episode ending. With a next day thing on it.


Crushed

* * *

I was kind of surprised that Kim wouldn't be going with me to the Spirit Week Dance. I mean we have been going together to everything for years. She wanted to ask Josh Mankey.

.x.

"Ask Mankey? I don't know Kim. Don't you think he might feel… awkward… with us?"  
"Us?"  
"Well, we always go together."  
"Yeaahh…But that's as, y'know, friends. And, this time, I was thinking about lining up a…Y'know…"  
"An enemy?"  
"A date."  
"A date! Right! Date, like, uh-- dating. Dating in a date-like-kinda-way. _I can do that._ The date thing."

.x.

I guess he's ok, Rufus doesn't like him much though. Funny thing is, Kim was scared of asking Josh to the dance. I didn't have a problem with having to ask every girl in school. Was it because I have no fear, or because I knew I had no chance of any of them saying yes?

Friday

Kim pulled me into the Janitor's Closet today, she said she couldn't do it. She couldn't ask Josh to the dance. As much as I didn't _want_ her to ask him, I finally convinced Kim that she _could_ ask him out. She went out into the hall and asked him, he said yes, good for her. I guess. How did she repay my help? She slammed the door in my face. She probably didn't expect me to be stuck in there all weekend.

No one cared enough to let me out, I heard people walking by. _'Leave him in there, he's a loser.'_

I gave up on asking for help after a few hours. Settling in for a long weekend, alone.

Friday Night: The Dance

I only remembered that I had my Kimmunicator after the dance started. I tried to beep Kim but she didn't answer. I was going to be trapped until Monday morning. I even entertained the idea that maybe I should just kill myself, that no one would miss me. But I couldn't do that - only the worst kind of cowards do that - Ron Stoppable is not that sort of coward. Those were the longest 2 and a half days of my life. Abandoned by my _supposed_ best friend.

Bueno Nacho Monday afternoon.

I was there when she strolled in, glowing, she was on top of the world. She sat down in our booth. It was obvious to her that I was in a major funk."You weren't in school today, what's up?" Like she cared.

"Didn't feel like going." I stab my finger into the hot nacho cheese and let it soak. Sure it hurts but what is physical pain? Compared to what I feel inside.

"What are you doing?" She grabs my hand and pulls it to her, wiping the hot cheese off with a napkin. Does she even care? I mean really.

"Missed you at the Dance." She tries to make small talk.

"I was there all night. You just didn't see me." I'm surprised you're here now.

"I never saw you on the dance floor." She probably wouldn't have noticed me if my head was on fire.

"I didn't have a chance to dance with anyone." Except myself, but I won't go there.

"Why didn't you ask me to dance with you?"

"Because you wouldn't have." Now tell me a lie.

"I would have."

"Don't lie to me."

"What?"

"I said don't lie to me. You couldn't even pull yourself away from Josh to answer my beep."

She seems surprised "That was you?"

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you just walk up and talk to me?"

"I couldn't - I was where you left me, trapped in the Janitor's closet. All weekend. Did you even wonder where I was?!" That's when she remembers how she slammed the door on me.

"I'm so sorry Ron." She starts to cry.

"Sorry doesn't work anymore Kim." I stand up and leave, will she come after me? I don't know and right now I really don't care either. 

"What? Where are you going? Ron?"

My House

Kim didn't come after me from Bueno Nacho. She tried calling me at home but I wouldn't answer the phone. She came over wanting to talk. Mom let her in, after I had asked her not to. Kim walked upstairs to my room. The door was locked.

"Ron. I know you don't want to hear this but I…"

I interrupt her. "I don't want or need your pity Kim. Why don't you just go back to Josh."

"I know I got totally over absorbed in being with Josh. But will you give me another chance? To be the friend you deserve?"

"Why should I? So you can ditch me again? The next time its not convenient for you to have me around as anything more than a distraction."

"Ron Stoppable! You know that I don't think of you as just a distraction. You mean a lot to me, more than I ever realized. I guess what I'm trying to say is I…I love you."

She loves me? The proverbial ton of bricks just slammed down on me.

No way, not in a million years did I ever expect her to say that. I opened the door. She had her puppy dog pout going. It usually worked on me, would it work today?

I don't say a word, or give her any hint of emotion on my face.

She was twisting in the wind and she knew it. How long would she have to stand there wondering? I'm sure it seemed like an eternity to her, I usually gave up in a few seconds. Not today. I thought about slamming the door in **her** face, just to see how much she liked it.

I give her a tiny half smile. She hugs me, kissing my cheek. "Can we still be best friends?"

"I don't know," I smile a goofy smile when I tell her, "but another kiss might help me decide." She kisses me again. Sucker.

.x.

_When I thought I knew you.  
Thinking that you were true.  
I guess I couldn't trust you.  
You were there by my side.  
Until your need sold me out.  
If it wasn't for all that you tried to do.  
I wouldn't know how capable I am to pull through.  
**Fighter** By: C. Aguilera_

* * *

AN: I was watching 'The Crush' episode on DVD when I got the idea for this, when Kim slammed the door on Ron her face told the whole story. Kim always seems to take Ron for granted on the show. I think its time he started to let her know she can't just use him. The lyrics are slightly altered, I dropped a few lines and words to make them fit better. 


End file.
